Einherji - Quando scende il crepuscolo
by Chez Francine
Summary: "Hai bisogno di mangiare. Non si possono trovare risposte a stomaco vuoto", gli dice, ed Aiolia lascia che le sue mani gli voltino la testa verso il piatto. Lo stufato ha un profumo delizioso. Impugna il cucchiaio. Ingoia una prima porzione. Squisito. "Come mi ha chiamato Frodi?", torna a chiederle. "Einherji" . Fuori, la tormenta di neve ha ripreso a soffiare.


_Non sono impazzita, tranquilli. O forse sì, lo sono, vista la marea di roba che ho per le mani. Comunque sia. Avevo voglia di riprendere il fiato, tra una scazzottata e l'altra, e la prima puntata di _Soul of Gold _ha fatto il resto, lasciandomi con mille domande in un girotondo di perché.  
Ovviamente, non avendo io la sfera di cristallo non so quale direzione prenderà la faccenda, ma non sopportando trame con buchi grossi quanto il traforo del Frejus - se non di più - ho ceduto all'antico vizio di metterci una pezza, come si dice _chez moi_. Questa è la mia risposta, un atto unico in cui far collimare tutto quel delirio. O almeno, provarci!  
La datazione segue il mio _headcanon_. Se non vi torna qualcosa, fischiate!  
E ora, i disclaimer:_

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Toei Animation, 1986

Un anello eccetera eccetera, The Fellowship of the Ring_, J.R.R. Tolkien, 1954._

Tutto il resto è farina del mio sacco e no, non è possibile ispirarsi né citare questa storia, né seguire un intreccio simile se non

_previo permesso scritto__, visto che la telepatia ancora non l'ho sviluppata._

Buona lettura e al solito: carote a destra e pomodori a sinistra, grazie!

**Einherji - Quando cala il crepuscolo**

_Why do we fight?  
Why do we fall?  
Why do we stand there - backs against the wall?  
Why don't we change?  
Why don't we try?  
Why don't we turn 'round, help the other guy?  
(The Alan Parsons Project – No Answer, Only Questions)_

_Qualcuno le chiama benedizioni. O qualcuno _potrebbe_ chiamarle benedizioni. Non lei. Che si sveglia, nel cuore della notte, scivola fuori dal letto e scrive. _Enthousiasmos_, lo chiamano. Il dio che parla. Apollo, per alcuni. O le Muse, vallo a sapere. Solo che lei non è così fortunata. Non sente la voce rassicurante di una donna. E no, non parla in greco antico. Sente quella di un uomo, che è simile al rumore delle unghie sulla lavagna. E la pressa. La spinge. Le rimbomba nella testa. E racconta. Di battaglie. Di astuzie. Di magie proibite e assopite nelle pieghe del tempo. Di Regni lontani. _Reami_, li chiama lui. Dai nomi esotici, pieni di suoni gutturali e freddi e taglienti. Di ghiaccio e metallo. Così Lei scrive. Con penne o matite su fogli di carta, rigo dopo rigo, pagina dopo pagina, le storie che Lui continua a raccontarle. Per puro piacere. Per amore del suono della sua voce, forse. Lei è pronta a scommetterci. Lei, che al risveglio si accorge di non saper neppure pronunciare la metà di quei nomi del nord che profumano di neve e ambra e resina di pino. E al mattino non le resta che attaccarsi alla tastiera e scrivere. Perché un dio ha parlato. Meschino, invidioso e geloso. Ma pur sempre un dio. E sarebbe stupido non prestargli orecchio. Perché lui, la notte seguente, glielo farebbe scontare._

_Piana di Asgard, Altroquando, Primavera 1994_

Aiolia non ha visto quei segni sul suo corpo, prima. Sono apparsi durante lo scontro contro Frodi, delle intricate spirali violacee sul viso, sulla spalla sinistra ed il braccio, fin quasi all'altezza del polso. Sa che sono lì anche adesso, da qualche parte, sotto alle bende candide con cui Lyfia ha protetto le ferite, ma non li vede. E forse, è meglio così..

«Frodi si è ritirato. Lo hai spiazzato. E hai stupito anche me. Non credevo che un Santo di Athena fosse così…_potente_!»

La voce di Lyfia è entusiasta. Aiolia non sa se è per la sua decisione di tornare indietro, se perché ha sbaragliato Frodi o se c'è qualcos'altro sotto, ma sa che dovrebbe andarsene da quel luogo e capire cosa stia accadendo prima di immischiarsi in battaglie che non lo riguardano. Perché è ancora vivo, ad esempio, nonostante rammenti con chirurgica precisione il momento esatto del suo trapasso, quell'attimo in cui un'onda di luce annichilente l'ha attraversato con la stessa grazia di un colpo di spugna sull'ardesia? Che fine hanno fatto i suoi compagni? Possibile che Odino abbia richiamato in vita solo lui? E se sì, perché? E perché Athena glielo ha _permesso_?

Aiolia non ha risposte, solo domande. Tessere di un mosaico che si trova a dover mettere insieme senza conoscere la figura di partenza. Una natura morta? Un paesaggio? Un quadro astratto? Il Santo del Leone ha solo una manciata di tessere incoerenti. Tessere d'oro, che rifulgono tra le sue dita come scaglie di luce. La domanda è: da dove deve iniziare a disporle?

Lyfia non gli è d'aiuto. Lei stessa non sa cosa stia accadendo ad Asgard, eppure è convinta che i piani di Andreas non vogliano il bene del popolo, solo il proprio. E che vi sia lui dietro all'improvvisa malattia di Hilda. Aiolia sospira. È per gli occhi di Lyfia che è tornato sui suoi passi. Sono azzurri. Ostinati come quelli di Marin e dolci come quelli di Saori. Quelli di Athena. Ed un Santo di Athena non porta la luce della speranza nel momento del bisogno, quando la notte è più scura, poco prima dell'alba?

L'eclissi è sempre lì, in alto nel cielo. Dura da una settimana, a detta di Lyfia. Peccato lui sapesse che dovevano risolvere la questione con Ade prima dello spuntare del sole, oppure l'umanità non avrebbe salutato più alcuna alba, ma avrebbe conosciuto la desolante oscurità dell'Inferno. Ma allora perché quest'eterno crepuscolo? Hanno forse perso la battaglia? E perché l'armatura del Leone si è mutata sotto i suoi stessi occhi?

_Quando ho ricevuto il sangue divino?_, si chiede. Guardandosi i palmi delle mani, come se la sua stessa pelle potesse fornirgli la risposta che cerca. Quello di cui ha bisogno.  
È successo al Santuario, quando Athena è caduta ai loro piedi, la gola trafitta dal pugnale d'oro?  
No. O l'armatura si sarebbe trasformata prima, magari quando Rhadamanthys della Viverna l'ha lanciato dentro la bocca dell'Inferno, come se fosse un gattino di cui disfarsi gettandolo nell'acqua di un fiume, e lui ha bruciato il proprio cosmo fino a raggiungere l'ottavo senso. L'_Arayashiki_. L'unico mezzo che avevano per entrare nel regno dei morti scappando alla morte stessa. E sfuggire, così, a qualsiasi rivendicazione il signore dell'Aldilà potesse avanzare su di loro.  
Ma perché le armature si trasformino in _kamui _occorre del sangue divino. Non si scappa. E Aiolia è sicurissimo che la divina Athena non ne abbia versato neppure una stilla su di lui.

Frodi di Gullinbursti lo ha apostrofato usando una parola specifica, un termine che Aiolia non ha afferrato in quella lingua piena di suoni duri e spietati, come pasta spezzettata da aggiungere alla minestra. Un termine che però Lyfia deve conoscere. E che potrà spiegargli, anche a grandi linee.  
«Quella parola che ha usato Frodi… qual era?», le chiede. Lei trasecola. Le spalle si irrigidiscono. «Lyfia, te ne prego. Io devo sapere cosa sta succedendo…»  
Aiolia si alza, ma ricade sulla sedia. Gli gira la testa. Ha perso molto sangue – oltre al fatto che è morto – e c'è dello stufato che lo aspetta sul tavolo. Lo ha lasciato l'oste, prima di uscire dalla locanda passando per le cucine.  
Lyfia si volta. Sospira. Gli si inginocchia davanti e gli prende una mano tra le sue.  
«Ascoltami, Aiolia. Io non so cosa stia succedendo, ma so per certo che questo è il volere di Odino.»  
La voce è calma, di chi si sforza di non lasciarsi vincere dalle emozioni. Eppure la sua pelle è fredda. Le sue dita tremano.  
«Ma perché allora Odino non avrebbe reclamato uno dei suoi guerrieri? Perché avrebbe richiamato _me?_», le chiede il Leone, lo sguardo di smeraldo fisso nell'azzurro di lei.  
«Te l'ho detto. Non lo so. L'unica cosa che possiamo fare è andare avanti. Magari scopriremo qualcosa.»

Un bagliore metallico attraversa gli occhi di Lyfia. E Aiolia pensa _Glaucopide_, prima di irrigidirsi. No, non può essere Athena. Lei è Lyfia di Asgard, dama di compagnia della principessa Freja. Seiya ne parlava come di una creatura uscita da un libro di fiabe. Bellissima. Talmente bella da aver fatto breccia nel cuore di ghiaccio del Cigno. Biondissima. Dai grandi occhi verdi e la pelle d'alabastro. Ed una bizzarra cuffietta rosa a proteggerle le orecchie dai rigori del clima asgardiano.

_Questa povera gente ne ha passate di cotte e di crude, negli ultimi tempi_, pensa Aiolia. Prima di sbattere le palpebre. E domandarsi se _questa _Asgard è la stessa che conosce lui, arroccata su un picco innevato che si affaccia su una gola profonda, battuta da un vento feroce e senza posa. La stessa che ha preteso il Cigno per sé. La stessa che ha inghiottito Hyoga nelle sue spire. Che è caduta ed è risorta dalle proprie macerie. Anche lì c'era l'Yggdrasil, l'albero cosmico coi suoi rami svettanti. Ma non c'era alcuna celebrante donna. Niente principesse da salvare. Niente incantesimi da spezzare. Niente anelli col potere di soggiogare le menti._ Un anello per trovarli, un anello per domarli, un anello per ghermirli e nel buio incatenarli_, come recitava suo fratello. Resta da capire se è lì che l'ombra cupa scende. In _questa _Asgard. Che si fonde e si sdoppia e si sovrappone a se stessa. A quella che conosce – _che conosceva? _– lui. Voci, persone, cose, fatti. Ma qual è la verità?  
Lyfia tace. Non ha risposte da dare. E ad Aiolia restano solo un pugno di domande in gola, come tessere di un mosaico sparpagliate sul terreno.

«Hai bisogno di mangiare. Non si possono trovare risposte a stomaco vuoto», gli dice, ed Aiolia lascia che le sue mani gli voltino la testa verso il piatto. Lo stufato ha un profumo delizioso. Impugna il cucchiaio. Ingoia una prima porzione. Squisito.  
«Come mi ha chiamato Frodi?», torna a chiederle.  
«_Einherji_.»  
Fuori, la tormenta di neve ha ripreso a soffiare.

_Altrove, Tokyo, Primavera 1987_

_Le piogge sono cessate. Il livello dei mari si sta abbassando, lentamente. Il sole è tornato a far capolino ed illumina un panorama desolato. Campi devastati. Città sommerse dal fango. Spiagge cancellate dalla furia dei marosi. Eppure, c'è una luce nuova a rischiarare il mattino e i cuori degli uomini. La luce della speranza. Non piove più, adesso. Questo è l'importante. L'umanità si sta rimboccando le maniche. E al resto, si troverà rimedio._

Saori Kido osserva il cielo tingersi dei colori della notte. Ha visto dei papaveri bucare il verde dell'erba alta, questa mattina presto, durante la sua cavalcata quotidiana. Una macchia del colore del sangue fresco. Non ha resistito all'impulso di smontare dalla sella e strappare quei fiori dal terreno per farne scempio. Spezzandone i gambi teneri tra le dita. Lacerando i petali con estrema lentezza. Schiacciando sotto al tacco i pistilli nerissimi. E pentendosene subito dopo.

Saori Kido è inquieta. I suoi sensi le dicono che la battaglia finale, quella per cui s'è reincarnata ai piedi della sua statua, si sta avvicinando. Lo Sconosciuto sta per rompere il Sigillo – sempre se non l'ha già fatto. Ormai è solo questione di giorni. Ore. Poche manciate di minuti, ché il tempo ha un valore relativo, quando davanti a te hai l'eternità – e poi si andrà in scena. Una volta per tutte. E nel vedere quei fiori spuntare dal terreno, Saori – Athena – si è chiesta se per caso la Terra non la stesse avvertendo inviandole i suoi araldi dalla livrea di sangue.

Non essere sciocca. Avresti ricevuto una visita dalle sue guerriere.

_Un refolo d'aria gelida le increspa la pelle di velluto. Oggi ha fatto caldo, ma Aprile è appena iniziato, e forse è ancora troppo presto per scoprire spalle e braccia. _Meglio rientrare_, si dice, lo Scettro di Nike che la aspetta nella sua camera da letto, posato contro la parete come un vecchio bastone da passeggio. Meglio rientrare, sì. E cercare di dormire un poco. Dovrà essere in forze per quando lo Sconosciuto attaccherà, e lei sa che avverrà di notte. Quando tutto tace. Quando Ecate volge il suo sguardo d'argento altrove. Quando i cani neri ululano nella notte senza stelle._

Adesso non ci pensare_, si dice. Per farsi forza. Per darsi il coraggio necessario a passare un'altra notte senza sentire il fiato delle schiere infernali sul collo.  
«Anche quando si corre, si mette sempre un piede dietro l'altro», le diceva il vecchio Mitsumasa ogni qualvolta lei si accingeva a fare qualcosa di nuovo. Le lezioni di pianoforte. Quelle di inglese. Insegnare a César a saltare gli ostacoli. Avanzare a piccoli passi, questo è il segreto. Perché le battaglie non si vincono sbaragliando il nemico, come piace fare al Guerriero; lui ama il cozzare del metallo, il fragore degli scudi, l'odore del sangue, le grida e le bestemmie che si levano dai campi di battaglia. Lei ama la strategia. Giocare col nemico come il gatto si balocca col topo. Fargli credere di avere la vittoria in pugno, per poi rovesciare le sorti della battaglia. Com'è dolce vedere quell'espressione di stupore – e sbigottimento e incredulità e rabbia – affiorare sul viso ridente dell'avversario. Com'è _soddisfacente_. Com'è…_

_Un mantello che svolazza, gonfiato dal vento, richiama la sua attenzione sul balcone. C'è qualcuno, alle sue spalle. Uno straniero. Un visitatore che odora di idromele e tabacco e cuoio e resina di pino. E ambra e polvere. Qualcuno che lei conosce. Qualcuno che, se i Dori non fossero scesi a colonizzare le fertili pianure dell'Attica, avrebbe potuto essere suo padre._  
_Saori si chiede quando sia arrivato. Perché non se ne sia accorta prima, ma una parte di lei_ –Athena_ – le ricorda che ha sempre saputo che lui fosse lì. Vicino. Eppur così lontano._

_«Chi sei?» Glielo chiede pur conoscendo benissimo chi sia il suo interlocutore. Cappellaccio calato a coprire la brutta ferita che gli ha portato via un occhio. Una testa di cavallo, in avorio finemente lavorato, la criniera che ondeggia al vento, come pomolo del suo bastone. Tabarro impolverato. Stivali sformati dall'uso. Lui è il Viandante. Padre di una figliolanza davvero numerosa. Ma ama potersi presentare da sé, ora che quel nome è sussurrato da pochi, sparuti fedeli, o sezionato sotto gli occhi freddi di studiosi che ammuffiscono tra antichi tomi. Relegando a innocue leggende gloriose imprese e avventure accadute sulle pianure di Midgard, quando dei e uomini camminavano fianco a fianco._

_«Sai il mio nome, Fanciulla», le risponde. Spiazzandola. Non si aspettava che uno come lui, il padre della poesia, mostrasse una tale reticenza. Un tale pudore. «I nomi sono incantesimi terribili. Ricordatelo sempre», le dice, un'espressione a metà tra il genuino divertimento e il severo rimprovero._  
_Lei si dice che è giusto. Lui viene da un popolo che ha inventato eleganti parafrasi per chiamare le cose con un altro nome. Più poetico, ma altrettanto immediato. Un gioco di prestigio, insomma, in cui hai la netta percezione che i coltelli del giocoliere siano taglienti. E le sue spade affilate, anche se la gola che attraversano non è la tua. Proprio perché la gola che attraversano non è la tua._  
_Abbozza un inchino._  
_«Avrai fatto un lungo viaggio, per arrivare sin qui.»_  
_«Nessun cammino è troppo lungo se si ama chi si va a trovare», ribatte, e nella sua testa una miriade di campanelli tintinnano a distesa. Ed un odore zuccherino di mele – rosse come il sangue – le pervade le narici e le si arrotonda in punta di lingua._

_«Accomodati, Viandante.»_  
_Lui scuote il capo. La luna si vela, pudica, concedendo loro una zona d'ombra in cui parlare senza essere visti, mentre del sole non resta che una lunga linea sottile, all'orizzonte._  
_«Non posso trattenermi, Fanciulla», le dice, declinando con grazia il suo cortese invito. «Sono venuto ad avvisarti.»_  
_«Avvisarmi?» Glielo domanda per mera formalità. Perché è quello che deve dire. Perché è quello che ci si aspetta che lei dica. «E di cosa?»_  
_«Il Padre dei Lupi vuol far grondare il sudore della battaglia su Midgard.»_

_Saori socchiude gli occhi. Midgard è la Terra. Il sudore della battaglia è il sangue. E il Padre dei Lupi…_  
_«Quando?»_  
_«Presto, Fanciulla», le risponde il Viandante. «Ma non so dirti con esattezza quando. Né se avverrà in questo quando, o in un altro. I mortali hanno imparato a pensare in quattro dimensioni. E noi dobbiamo seguire quei ragionamenti. Quei mondi. Qualunque natura essi abbiano.»_

_«Capisco.»  
Resta solo da sapere perché il Viandante si sia scomodato per darle quell'anteprima. Perché si sia preso tanto disturbo.  
«E suppongo che tu me lo stia riferendo perché non hai alcuna intenzione di fermarlo. Dico bene?»_

_Un attacco diretto è quello che ci vuole, con lui. Quello che si aspetta. Perché il Viandante è anche un Guerriero. E la sua lancia ha spesso avuto sete di sangue, in passato. Ma le guerre che il Padre dei Lupi architetta sono scaramucce, _divertissement_, interludi mentali e non fisici, tanto macchinose quanto letali. E per battere il fuoco devi usare il fuoco, giusto?  
Il Viandante sorride. «Dici il vero, Fanciulla. Non ho alcuna intenzione di fermarlo.»  
«Perché? Se è lecito saperlo.»  
«Midgard sarà un banco di prova per mio figlio. Il mio ragazzo deve dimostrare a tutti di essere diventato un uomo.» _Deve dimostrarlo a te, pensa la Fanciulla_, dispensando uno dei suoi sorrisi di stelle al proprio ospite. «Ma siccome la Terra è il tuo regno, mi sembrava scortese non avvisarti.»  
«Avvisarmi.»_

_Saori_ –Athena _– socchiude gli occhi. È uno sguardo d'acciaio quello che le colora le iridi, adesso, duro e rigido come il cozzare della spada contro lo scudo. Il Viandante vuole avvisarla. Ma non le ha chiesto alcun permesso quando ha dato campo libero al Padre dei Lupi. Quando ha slacciato il suo guinzaglio, permettendogli di far correre la sua inventiva a briglia sciolta sulle pianure di Midgard._

_«Siamo entrambi guerrieri, Fanciulla.» Una verità così assoluta che quasi non c'è bisogno di darle corpo. Cammina da sé, sulle sue stesse gambe. C'è. E questo basta. «E cosa sono i guerrieri, senza una guerra da combattere?»_

_E il sorriso d'acciaio del Viandante è uno di quelli che strappa una genuina simpatia. Perché in quelle labbra secche che scoprono denti ingialliti dal tabacco, la Fanciulla ritrova se stessa. Il suo mondo. Una tautologia. La guerra esisterà sin quando esisterà l'uomo. E loro – le divinità – esisteranno per imbrigliare quell'energia distruttiva, incanalarne la potenza devastante e nutrirsene. Questa è la verità. Chiara e lampante, sotto gli occhi di tutti. Eppure, nessuno ha il coraggio di posare il proprio sguardo su di lei e chiamarla col proprio nome. Nemmeno gli dei._

_Saori_ –Athena_ – sorride._

_«Mi stai dando un'altra ragione per scendere in campo? Perché dovrei? Non è la mia guerra. E i miei guerrieri sono stanchi. Decimati.»  
«Eppure, tu combatterai lo stesso. Perché tu _sei_ la guerra, Fanciulla.»_  
Touché_, pensa Athena – _pensa Saori_ – arricciando all'insù le labbra di rosa.  
«Allora dimmi, Viandante. Tu sai cosa ha in mente il Padre dei Lupi, dico bene?»  
«Purtroppo, no», e gli costa confessarglielo. Lei lo capisce dal lampo che gli attraversa l'azzurro dell'unico occhio rimastogli. «Ma siete simili quanto basta perché tu possa essere pronta. Non temere lo Sconosciuto, almeno per adesso. Il suo risveglio è ancora lontano.»_  
_«Tu_ sai_?»_

_È genuino lo stupore di Athena – e di Saori con lei. Allarga lo sguardo sul Viandante per una frazione di secondo di troppo. E lui sorride. Perché adesso Athena _sa_. È questo, ciò che otterrà in cambio del permesso di usare la Terra come parco giochi. Una profezia. La visione del futuro. Tutto, purché suo figlio possa dimostrargli di essere diventato un uomo. _E se non dovesse bastare lui, interverrò io_, pensa la Fanciulla. Che si dice che sì, è un piccolo rischio che può correre, un'inezia rispetto al respiro che le ha dato la profezia del Viandante._

_«Quando?»_  
_«Questo non lo so», le risponde. «Né se avverrà in questo quando, o in un altro. Ma avverrà.»_  
_«Capisco.»_  
_Saori abbassa lo sguardo. Il tabarro del Viandante sta diventando trasparente. Le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi si fanno più intense. La barba assomiglia a lana di ghiaccio e brina._  
_«Devo riprendere il mio viaggio», le dice – le sussurra – e quando Saori porta i suoi occhi sul proprio ospite scopre che lui è già altrove, vento nel vento, pensiero tra le stelle che cammina tra le nuvole e nelle pieghe d'ombra dei sentieri polverosi della terra._

Che la luna illumini i tuoi passi_, prega Saori – _prega Athena _– prima di rientrare nella propria camera da letto. La aspetta una battaglia. Si sente leggera, adesso che l'incontro con lo Sconosciuto è procrastinato a chissà quando. Perché ha tempo, adesso. Da vivere, da spendere, da usare. Ha tante cose a cui pensare, adesso, mentre la spazzola corre cento volte sui suoi lunghissimi capelli. Dovrà pianificare una strategia. Dovrà farsi trovare pronta. E dovrà anche trovare un modo per ringraziare il Viandante della sua gentilezza. La spazzola accarezza la chioma di Saori. Ancora e ancora e ancora, mentre le sue labbra si distendono in un sorriso pericoloso._

_Piana di Asgard, Altroquando, Primavera 1994_

«Se un guerriero cade in battaglia, Odino lo reclama a sé. Vede una Valchiria combattere al suo fianco, pronta ad per issarlo sul proprio destriero e portarlo nel Valhalla, il palazzo di Odino. Lì entra a far parte della schiera del dio. E di notte beve e mangia e canta tra le mura dorate, mentre di giorno combatte senza posa, allenandosi in attesa del _Ragnarök_.»  
«_Ragnarök_?», le chiede Aiolia. «Il Crepuscolo degli Dei?»  
«Il _Destino_ degli Dei», lo corregge Lyfia. «Ma, in un certo senso, Crepuscolo rende bene l'idea di fine immanente che aspetta tutti noi. Anche gli dei.»

Aiolia aggrotta le sopracciglia. Posa il cucchiaio e si sporge in avanti. Il ciondolo di suo fratello scivola oltre le bende, luccicando alla luce delle lampade a gas.  
«Che forma curiosa», dice Lyfia. Cambiando argomento.«Cos'è? Una punta di freccia?»  
Aiolia scuote la testa.  
«No.» Anche se gli assomiglia. «È un plettro. Serve a suonare la chitarra.»  
«Tu fratello suonava?»  
«Sì e no. Strimpellava.»

Aiolos aveva appena imparato il giro di do quando tutto era precipitato. Quel plettro gliel'aveva regalato Ariannê. Un dono tra innamorati. Meno di un anello e più di un disco. Qualcosa da portare sempre al collo. E ricordarsi di lei. Aiolos non se ne separava mai. Per questo Aiolia si chiede come sia possibile che lo indossi lui. Rammenta di averlo tirato fuori dal fondo del cassettone e di esserselo legato al collo quella mattina disgraziata. L'ultima della sua vita. Ma è un ricordo sbiadito, il suo, come qualcosa che il cervello ha rielaborato partendo da un racconto. Perché Aiolia non ricorda di aver sentito il peso rassicurante di quel plettro addosso, mentre combatteva all'Inferno. _E adesso chi diamine è Ariannê?_, si chiede, stringendo quel ciondolo tra le dita fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.

«Ma non parliamo di mio fratello, adesso. Parliamo di questi guerrieri di Odino.»  
Lyfia annuisce.  
«_Einherjar. Einherji _al singolare.»  
«_Einherji._» Aiolia assapora quella parola, lasciandosela scivolare sulla lingua come una caramella al rabarbaro. «Significa qualcosa?»  
«Non ne sono sicura. Combattente fenomenale, credo. Oppure colui che combatte in una sola schiera.»  
«Quella di Odino?»  
«Quella di Odino.»

Lyfia scosta dalla spalla un granello di polvere invisibile, poi torna a posare i suoi occhi su di lui. E Aiolia non può non notare quanto questa ragazza assomigli ad Athena, adesso che i suoi lunghissimi capelli sono liberi da quell'acconciatura complicata che sfoggiava questa mattina. Seiya gliel'ha detto che ad Asgard hanno dei gusti particolari. Rétro, direbbe Marin. Pomposi, li chiamerebbe Shaina. Ma una domanda attraversa la mente di Aiolia, luminosa e rapida come una stella cadente solca il cielo di Agosto. Perché Seiya non gli ha mai raccontato di lei? Eppure al giovane Pegaso non può essere sfuggita la somiglianza tra Lyfia e Saori – tra Lyfia e Athena. Anche fosse stato preso dalla battaglia – _battaglia? Quale battaglia?_ – possibile che?

«È un grande onore poter indossare una _Robe_. Essere uno dei Guerrieri Divini è il sogno di tutti i bambini che nascono e crescono ad Asgard. Ma _essere_ un _Einherji_… essere _scelto_ per diventare un _Einherji_ è qualcosa che supera qualunque immaginazione.»  
Aiolia scuote la testa.  
«Lo capisco. Così come comprendo il grande onore che Odino mi ha concesso.»  
«Ma?» Perché c'è un ma che galleggia nelle parole di Aiolia. E lei lo sa.  
«Ma io non gliel'ho chiesto.»

Lyfia scatta all'impiedi. Nella foga, la sedia si ribalta, cadendo sulle assi di legno del pavimento.  
«Come puoi essere così _ingrato_?»  
La mascella di Aiolia si serra.  
«Odino non è la divinità che ho scelto di servire.»  
«Ma Odino ti ha reclamato a sé. Ti ha _salvato_ dall'Inferno in cui credi. O sbaglio?»  
«Solo per usarmi come fossi un soldatino di legno!» Aiolia assesta un pugno alla tavola. Il legno scricchiola. Il cucchiaio tintinna nel piatto.  
«Gli esseri umani devono sottostare al volere degli dei.»

È un tono di rimprovero quello che arrotonda la voce di Lyfia? Sì, lo è, e Aiolia, in cuor suo, comprende i sentimenti di quella strana ragazza. _Pasionaria_, l'avrebbe chiamata Shura, e chissà dove si troverà adesso il nobile ed orgoglioso Capricorno. Odino avrebbe fatto meglio a reclamare lui, invece del Leone, e a donargli un'eterna battaglia in cui sfogare Excalibur ancora e ancora e ancora; o forse l'ha fatto, e il diniego di Shura è stato più forte del volere di un dio? Un sorriso amaro arriccia all'insù le labbra di Aiolia.

«Vero. Ma voglio poter scegliere a quale dio sottostare. Ed io ho scelto Athena.»  
«E dov'era Athena quando Odino ti marchiava col proprio sangue? Perché non ha impedito che il Guercio ti reclamasse a sé?»  
«_Sangue_?»  
Un campanello tintinna nella testa di Aiolia. Sangue, ha detto Lyfia. Quindi, un _Einherji_ riceve il sangue di Odino quando il dio lo elegge suo guerriero. _Stai a vedere che il sangue di Odino è il motivo per cui la mia armatura s'è trasformata?_, si domanda il Leone. Rilassando i muscoli della schiena contro la sedia alle sue spalle. Avrebbe senso.  
«Sangue, certo. Il sangue ha un'importanza fondamentale nella ritualità asgardiana. Con un patto di sangue, Loki è entrato a far parte degli Asi. Con un patto di sangue, un guerriero caduto diventa un _Einherji_. O almeno, questo è quello che tramandano le leggende.»  
Aiolia si sente scoppiare la testa.  
«Non ci capisco più niente», si dice, portandosi le mani alle tempie, gli occhi spalancati dallo stupore che non vedono il tavolo su cui sono puntati. «Mi sembra di impazzire…»  
Lyfia si alza e lo raggiunge. Aiolia la sente esitare al suo fianco, una mano che tentenna nell'aria prima di posarsi sulla sua spalla.  
«Datti tempo, Aiolia.»  
«Non credo di averne, Lyfia.»  
«Trovalo, allora», e in quell'esortazione il Leone sente un tono di comando. Un tono deciso e dolce allo stesso tempo. Il tono di Athena.

Si volta, le mani che sorreggono la testa fasciata, e lo sguardo dubbioso.  
«La mia dea ha bisogno di me. Non so dov'è. Non so cosa sia successo ai miei compagni. C'era una guerra in corso, quando sono morto. Una settimana fa. Tu sai cosa ne è stato del Santuario?»  
Lyfia scuote la testa.  
«No. Non lo so», gli dice con semplicità. «Ma so che ti è stata data una seconda opportunità E se Athena non avesse voluto che Odino ti reclamasse a sé, tu ora non saresti qui. Quindi, forse, è anche per volere di Athena che tu sei qui, adesso. Ci hai _pensato_?»

_Skogskyrkogården, Altrove, Autunno 1993_

_«Devi rendermelo!»_

_Una coppia di corvi passeggia sulla ghiaia dello_ Skogskyrkogården,_ le ali ripiegate sulla schiena. Saori lancia loro delle briciole. Sembrano due banchieri che passeggiano durante la pausa per il tè, la marsina inamidata e la piega dei pantaloni inappuntabile all'ombra dei frassini svettanti._

_«Non posso fare a meno di uno come lui!»_

_Memoria – o è Pensiero? Non è mai riuscita a distinguerli – osserva con sospetto una briciola grossa quanto una biglia di vetro. Ruota la testa a destra e a sinistra un paio di volte, poi le assesta un colpo col becco, facendola rimbalzare poco distante. Pensiero – o Memoria, forse? – non perde un solo movimento che fa il fratello. Gli si avvicina. Ma resta a debita distanza. Non è la sua preda, quella; ma è lo stesso curioso di sapere cosa avrà mai scoperto il compagno circa quella strana elemosina che profuma di grano cotto e olio d'oliva e rosmarino._

_«Come devo interpretare questo tuo gesto? Come una dichiarazione di guerra?»_

_Saori sorride. Un lampo pericoloso di rossetto rosa chiaro. Sposta gli occhi di stella sul proprio ospite. La mascella del Viandante è tesa. Dura. La sta sfidando. Un approccio diretto è quello che ci vuole, con un tipo come lei. Ma non troppo. È sempre saggio saggiare con un piede le acque limacciose e sconosciute in cui ci si sta per tuffare, giusto?_

_«Non combatto guerre di conquista.»_  
_«In un altro _quando_, sì.»_

_«In _quell'altro _quando ho_ liberato _la tua Asgard. Ho spezzato un incantesimo che gravava sulla tua celebrante.» Pausa. «Ma se la cosa ti ha dato tanto noia, perché non te ne sei occupato tu?»  
«Perché_ _in quell'altro quando_ voi _ci avete banditi da Midgard. E in_ questo q_uando avevo altri piani. Ma in _questo _quando hai sradicato un altro mio celebrante!»  
«Colpa del Fuoco. Ha soffiato su braci ardenti e l'ha fatto controvento.» _

_Seduto accanto a lei, le mani strette sul pomolo del suo bastone, il Viandante tace. Saori – _Athena _– torna ad occuparsi dei due corvi. Memoria – o forse Pensiero, chi può dirlo? – ha deciso di assaggiare quella briciola. La prende col becco. Delicatamente. La schiaccia nel rostro e poi la ingoia. Pensiero – o Memoria – aspetta di vedere i risultati di cotanta audacia; poi, siccome suo fratello è ancora vivo e vegeto – o almeno così gli appare – si avvicina ad un'altra briciola. Guardingo._

«C'è del vero nelle tue parole.» Quanta generosità!,_ pensa Saori. «Pur tuttavia, questa… _unione _pone Asgard e Atene in una situazione… _delicata_.»  
__Certo. _Adesso _che lo Sconosciuto sta per svegliarsi la situazione è _delicata_. Quando ho salvato il tuo prezioso Fuoco dalle ire del Tuono, però, ti andava bene, vero?_

_«Non c'è legame di sangue, tra di noi. Né mai ci sarà.»  
Le sue parole sembrano rasserenare il viso tirato del Viandante, ma non contagiano i suoi occhi.  
«E se dovessi cambiare idea, Fanciulla?», le chiede. Facendo saltare ogni pudore ed ogni delicatezza. Un attacco diretto alla bocca dello stomaco. E senza neppure chiedere scusa. «Il Fuoco sa il fatto suo, quando c'è da far capitolare il cuore di una donna.»_

_Saori lo sa. Sa quanto gli occhi del Fuoco sappiano indurre in tentazione. Cento volte più di quelli dolci di Seiya e dieci più di quelli ardenti di Julian. Quanto sappiano essere _pericolosi_. Quanto siano capaci di suscitare nel suo cuore pensieri inopportuni, con quel suo verde impossibile. Luminosissimo. Profondo. Come cocci aguzzi di bottiglia in controluce. Quanto lui sappia ravvivare una fiamma che sonnecchia con una sola, singola, fugace occhiata. Come fa il vento accarezzando distrattamente le braci accese._

_«Il Fuoco ha la Sposa», replica. Come se questo potesse proteggerla. Come se questo bastasse, quando Saori sa che ogni giorno che passa il Fuoco si fa sempre più pericoloso. E sempre più vicino. Come il serpente nell'erba alta. Tu non lo vedi. Ma sai che c'è. Ed è questo solo a renderlo una minaccia.  
Il Viandante fa un cenno distratto con la mano, come a scacciare quell'obbiezione come si fa con una mosca dispettosa che ronza sulla frutta fresca.  
«La presenza della Sposa non gli ha mai impedito di procreare altri figli fuori dal talamo. È un dio norreno. È un maschio. Fai bene attenzione, Fanciulla, quando giochi col Fuoco.»  
Saori – _Athena _– gli sorride.  
«Sapevo che era velenoso, quando l'ho raccolto», risponde. E lo sguardo al singolare del Viandante è attraversato da un lampo._ Mi stai sfidando, Padre dei Molti? _«E io sono la Fanciulla. _Parthenos_._ Intacta virgo_. E questo mio aspetto non è in discussione. Né ora, né mai.»  
«Una fanciulla diventa donna quando partorisce, non quando si sposa», replica secco il Viandante._

_Saori getta altre briciole ai due corvi. I quali le zampettano vicino e ne assaggiano ancora un po'. Un piccolo diversivo alla loro dieta di carne strappata a brandelli dai corpi dei caduti. _Un pasto vegano non ha mai ucciso nessuno_, pensa Athena._

_«Vorresti riavere il Fuoco indietro, Viandante?»_

_Adesso è il suo turno. Un attacco diretto. Stoccata e parata. Perché ha compreso fin dove il Viandante è disposto a spingersi per riappropriarsi di ciò che è suo – di ciò che _crede_ essere suo, ché il Fuoco appartiene solo a se stesso, anche se è dannatamente bravo a farti credere di averlo in tuo potere. E quel discorso le sta venendo a noia. Lo Sconosciuto sta per risvegliarsi. Ormai ci siamo davvero. Non manca poi molto. Le stelle si stanno allineando, e lei non può permettersi il lusso di intrattenersi in simili scaramucce da cortile quando il sigillo che ha apposto secoli addietro si sta lacerando fibra dopo fibra._

_Ma, soprattutto, Athena vuole rendere un favore al Viandante, per la confidenza fattale anni addietro, in un crepuscolo illuminato da una sottile falce di luna calante, quando l'umanità si stava strizzando via dalle vesti tutte le acque con cui il Mare l'aveva inondata. E per insegnare una volta per tutte a quel vecchio curioso che la Terra non è il suo parco di divertimenti, il recinto di sabbia in cui sfogare tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione per essere diventato una divinità pacifista, nelle mani dell'uomo del Ventesimo secolo._

_Il Viandante rivuole indietro il Fuoco, per quanto pericoloso esso sia. Lo rivuole indietro perché è bene tenersi vicini gli amici e ancor più vicino i nemici. E perché è utile avere qualcuno come il Fuoco a portata di mano. Non si sa mai quando possano tornare utili i suoi servigi. Ed è bene sapere quali sentieri stia percorrendo la sua mente, piuttosto che svegliarsi una mattina e scoprire – con disappunto – che la sua astuzia stava rincorrendo proprio te. Ma allora, che lo dica. Con la sua voce. Che si macchi l'animaliberando quel pensiero viscido, dandogli le ali e permettendogli di librarsi in volo, così come ha fatto il Fuoco. Suggerendo la soluzione alla Fanciulla. Perché anche il Fuoco vuole tornare ad Asgard. Perché nessun posto è come casa, e anche se lui non ha affatto l'aspetto di due deliziose scarpette rosse, sempre a casa tende. Non a quella che l'ha generato, ma a quella che s'è costruito con le proprie mani, con i propri inganni, con il sudore della propria fronte. Stilla di sangue dopo stilla di sangue._  
_Ciononostante, il vecchio esita. Athena aspetta. Sa che cadrà da solo nella ragnatela che ha intessuto con le proprie mani. Deve solo prendersi il tempo che gli occorre. E lei è una divinità paziente, nonostante tutto quello che si racconta in giro._

_«Sì», dice il Viandante. «Sì, lo rivoglio.»  
«A qualunque prezzo?», gli domanda Athena.  
«A qualunque prezzo.»  
Saori – _Athena _– sorride. Getta le ultime briciole ai due corvi e scuote il sacchetto di carta nel vento. Lo appallottola e la getta nel cestino portarifiuti alla sua destra.  
«Sono sicura che sapremo metterci d'accordo», dice. Fissando uno dei corvi negli occhi. Ed aprendo la danza delle spade._

_Piana di Asgard, Altroquando, Primavera 1994_

«Tu non sei tonto. Sei solo lento.»  
Così lo apostroferebbe Milo se adesso fosse qui, con quel suo tono saccente, da uomo di mondo che ne ha viste di cose da raccontare, ignorando – volutamente – che Camus pensava lo stesso di lui. Eppure la voce dello Scorpione, con quel suo vezzo di parlare smozzicando le parole ed attaccandole le une alle altre – per far impazzire il proprio interlocutore, ché è sempre stato un tipo arrogantello e dispettoso, Milo – risuona nella mente di Aiolia con una precisione che fa spavento.

Lento. _Forse Milo non ha poi tutti i torti_, si dice Aiolia. E una parte di sé sa che il compagno ha ragione. Perché da quando ha scoperto l'inganno di Saga, Aiolia è cambiato. È cresciuto. Ha imposto al proprio cervello di non fermarsi alle apparenze, ma di andare oltre. Al cuore delle cose. Alla loro sostanza. Ma per fermarsi, per vagliare i pro ed i contro, occorre avere tempo. Occorre avere spazio per riordinare le idee ed allinearle secondo l'ordine corretto. E non sempre si ha l'uno o l'altro. Aiolia lo sa. Eppure deve prendere una decisione. Seguire Lyfia e aiutarla nella sua battaglia contro Andreas, oppure girare sui tacchi e tornare ad Atene il più in fretta possibile?  
_Cosa faccio?_, pensa Aiolia, mentre l'oste si affaccia nella stanza. Ha un'espressione dura, sul viso. L'espressione di chi ha paura.

«I soldati verranno a cercarci a breve», dice a Lyfia. «Sarebbe meglio che non ci trovino qui, quando torneranno.»  
«Accidenti. E adesso? Dove andiamo?»  
Guarda a lui come se Aiolia avesse una risposta da darle. Ma Aiolia non ha risposte. Solo domande che si rincorrono in un girotondo di perché.  
«Ce ne andiamo», dice il Leone alzandosi. «Abbiamo approfittato fin troppo della disponibilità di quest'uomo.»  
«E _dove_?», gli chiede la voce di Lyfia. Seguendolo lungo il corridoio e poi giù per le scale di legno.  
«Non lo so», dice Aiolia, sbirciando da una finestra. Degli sgherri di Frodi non c'è traccia, ma potrebbe essere un trucco. Meglio spicciarsi. Meglio riorganizzarsi. Prima che sia troppo tardi.  
«Non potete uscire così», dice l'oste, prima di porgere loro delle pellicce. «Nevica», dice l'uomo, giustificando il suo gesto con le avverse condizioni del clima.  
«Grazie», e il cuore di Aiolia si scalda per quel gesto di genuina solidarietà.  
«Brucia bende e lenzuola», dice Lyfia all'oste. «Tu non ci hai visto. Intesi?»  
«Intesi.»  
«Grazie di tutto», gli dice Aiolia, offrendogli un sorriso sincero. «Ti sono debitore.»  
«Sciocchezze. Per un _Einherji _questo e altro», e la voce dell'uomo è l'ultima cosa che sentono prima che il vento gelido spruzzi loro in faccia un po' di neve.

Fuori fa freddo. Un freddo cane. Aiolia sa di essere morto, eppure quel gelo gli corre sulla pelle, sotto alla pesante pelliccia che indossa. Lo ingoffa nei movimenti, ma è sempre meglio che avanzare nella neve con le braccia scoperte. E sarà meglio tenere il proprio cosmo celato il più a lungo possibile, per evitare che Frodi ed i suoi piombino loro addosso come cani – _come lupi _– che inseguono la preda. Perché sarà Frodi a cercarlo. È un guerriero orgoglioso, colui che porta il nome di Freyr, e vorrà risolvere la questione. Per ripulire il proprio onore dall'onta di essere stato sconfitto.

L'eclissi è sempre lì, in alto nel cielo. Aiolia riesce a vedere la corona solare ruggire nell'eterno crepuscolo che aleggia su Asgard come un mantello pesante. E si chiede cosa deve fare, avanzando nella neve. Aiolos gli è apparso durante lo scontro. E gli ha ricordato che ogni guerriero ha una sua propria personale battaglia da portare a compimento. Lui credeva la sua sarebbe stata lì, davanti al Muro del Pianto, in un'unica vampata di splendore. Invece no. Invece gli dei hanno qualcos'altro in mente per lui. Nuove battaglie da combattere, ché un guerriero serve a poco, in tempo di pace. Aiolia non sa dire se sarà _questa_ la sua battaglia, quella di cui parlava Aiolos; né sa se rivedrà suo fratello ancora. Ma sa che può fare un'unica cosa. Avanzare nella neve. Fino a quando non avrà trovato le risposte che cerca per placare il girotondo di domande che si agita nella sua mente. Ancora e ancora e ancora. Fino alla fine dei tempi. Fino a quando Athena non verrà a reclamarlo a sé. Per portarlo via da quel mondo in eterno crepuscolo, dove si annidano ombre inquiete. Per portarlo a casa.  
_Servo Odino per servire Athena_, si dice il Leone. E Aiolia sa – _Aiolia è certo_ – che la Fanciulla stia guardando i suoi passi, illuminandogli il cammino. Sorridendo.

_Altrove, Estate 1996_

_«E allora io prendo un foglio di carta. Bianco. Immacolato. Appena uscito dalla risma con tutti gli altri quattrocentonovantanove. Lo prendo. Lo metto così, che tutti lo possano vedere bene. E chiedo loro: _Cos'è, questo?_»_

_Lei lo guarda. Scruta il suo sguardo di un verde impossibile. Come un laghetto di montagna. Come cocci aguzzi di bottiglia in controluce. E poi scuote la testa._  
_«Non saprei. Cos'è?»_

_Lui sorride. Una smorfia ferina, da canaglia simpatica, una di quelle che non puoi non amare, perché sa sempre come prenderti. Sa sempre strapparti un sorriso. Com'è Seiya. Come sarebbe Ikki, se solo si decidesse a smettere i panni dell'eroe tormentato e a lasciarsi il suo passato tragico alle spalle. Ma a volte i panni che ci siamo cuciti addosso sono così stretti che è quasi impossibile toglierceli. E non si riesce a scoprire dove siano le cuciture e dove cominci la pelle. Un po' come per lui. Che la guarda, con quel suo sorriso a metà tra la sincera simpatia e uno schiaffo trattenuto a stento._

_«Davvero davvero davvero?», le chiede. Arcuando all'insù le sopracciglia.  
«Davvero davvero davvero», risponde lei.  
Lui le porge una mano. C'è un piccolo salto da fare, prima di arrivare ai Cancelli di Gnipahellir. Incontrare Garmr non la spaventa. «Abbiamo anche noi un cucciolotto da guardia», gli ha detto, sorridendo, e lui si è adeguato. E lei gliene è grata. Non ha bisogno di devoti cavalier serventi, adesso. Le sarebbero solo d'impiccio._

_«Un coniglietto nella neve.» E lei pensa che è vero. Che è possibile. Che è più che fattibile. E Saori si da della sciocca per non averci pensato. «Lo so, lo so. Adesso ti è tutto più chiaro, vero?», le chiede. Guardando qualcosa nel nulla, dritto davanti a sé.  
«Sì. Adesso sì.»  
Lui sospira.  
«Tu sì che sai come darmi soddisfazione!», ed è una frase ad effetto buttata lì con lo stesso birignao di un'attrice alle prime armi. Una che non ha talento, e allora esaspera la voce, la postura, le espressioni del viso. Ma lui non è un'attricetta di provincia con i sogni dentro alla valigia tenuta assieme con un pezzo di spago pronto a dichiarare la resa. Nossignore. Lui è un attore di razza. Un vero e proprio mattatore, che si diverte a giocare col proprio pubblico. _O forse, è solo in cerca di una spalla_, si dice Saori avanzandogli accanto._

_«Pensa che gli altri l'hanno capita solo quando ho preso un vero coniglio e l'ho messo sopra a della vera neve…»  
E poi ride, buttando indietro la testa, come se qualcuno gli avesse appena raccontato la più incredibile delle barzellette. Saori si unisce a lui, ché la sua risata è contagiosa ed irresistibile e. Gli mancherà, la sua risata. Che risuona di unghie strusciate sopra la lavagna, ma non importa. È vera. Genuina. Sincera. Ed il fatto che una simile dote provenga da lui la rende ancora più preziosa, ai suoi occhi. Un'adorabile beffa del Fato. Che gioca con tutti loro, dei e mortali, senza avere la decenza di fingere. Lui lo sa. Ed è per questo che con il Destino gioca a carte scoperte. Faccia a faccia. Senza alcuna paura._

_«C'è un posto che vorrei mostrarti, prima o poi», le dice. Sussurrandolo al suo orecchio. Regalandole un brivido lungo la schiena.  
«Quale?», gli chiede, ma la sua mente si ferma su un'altra domanda. _Prima o poi?  
_«Tutto a tempo debito, mia cara. Tutto a tempo debito», le risponde. «Si intravede la grotta. E si sente l'olezzo di quell cagnaccio fin qui.»  
Arriccia il naso all'insù, come faceva lei quando da bambina la costringevano a mangiare il _daikon _in brodo.  
«È una promessa?», gli chiede. Ottenendo che i suoi occhi tornino a specchiarsi nei propri.  
«Io mantengo sempre le promesse, mia cara.» Sorride. «Quando tutta questa storia sarà finita, ne riparleremo.»  
«Quando io avrò finito, oppure dopo il Crepuscolo?»  
«E chi lo sa?», le dice. Stringendosi nelle spalle. «Quando sarà, sarà. Il mondo non scappa, stai tranquilla. E anche dopo il _Crepuscolo_, come lo chiami tu, ci sarà sempre bisogno di quelli come noi», le dice. Toccandole le tempie con i polpastrelli. Un gesto innocente e tremendamente erotico allo stesso tempo._  
_«Definisci _quelli come noi_.» Ha scimmiottato Seiya. Senza accorgersene. Lui non se ne dispiace.  
«Quelli che usano il cervello. Quelli che si divertono ad usare il cervello. E a porre la domande giuste, al momento sbagliato.»_

_Lei sa che è sincero. Perché l'uomo non cambia, né mai cambierà. Perché è fatto così. Il diluvio lo ha dimostrato chiaramente. Dai all'umanità un'opportunità di ricominciare daccapo, e lei perpetrerà sempre gli stessi errori. Ancora e ancora e ancora. E forse, va bene così. Forse sono loro quelli sbagliati, dopo tutto. E forse sarà il caso di cambiare qualche regola, dopo. Due o tre cosette. A cominciare da quel fastidio della verginità._  
_Ma la grotta di Gnipahellir è a pochi passi, adesso. Ed è arrivato il momento più duro. Quello dei saluti._

_«Grazie, Padre dei Lupi, Signore della Magia e Progenitore delle Streghe.»_  
_«Hai dimenticato_ Signore del Fuoco_, _Maestro degli Inganni_ e _Capostipite dei Serpenti_.» Lui sorride. «Ma in tutto ciò, grazie per _cosa_?»  
__«Lo sai. Per avermi accompagnata fin qui. E per i preziosi consigli che mi hai dato in tutti questi anni.»  
__«Certo che lo so. Ma volevo lo stesso sentirtelo dire.» Le prende la mano, con delicatezza, come se stesse maneggiando un fiore preziosissimo. «Grazie a te, Fanciulla.»  
__«Grazie di cosa?», gli chiede. Facendogli il verso. E specchiandosi per l'ultima volta in quello sguardo impossibile.  
__«Per avermi fatto divertire.»_

_E come nelle fiabe, lui scompare, fondendosi nel vento, svanendo davanti ai suoi stessi occhi, un refolo d'aria calda che le accarezza una guancia, in segno di commiato._  
_Saori va via con lui. Resta Athena, in quel budello di roccia rosso scuro. E Athena ha una missione da portare a termine. Prima che cali il Crepuscolo._  
_Ma questa, è un'altra storia..._

_There are no answers, only questions  
And we're all strangers to the truth  
But in my mind's eye  
I have found the reason why  
And I carry the burden of the proof._

**Note:**

Non ho la più pallida idea di come si evolverà la storia di Soul of Gold. Non so se pensare "Figata immane!" oppure chiedermi se non sarebbe stato meglio terminare Lost Canvas. Sospendo il giudizio. Si parla dei Gold Saint, e questo mi basta. Per ora. Poi capirò perché Mask è l'unico che si trava affaccendato ad un tavolo da gioco, con un tris in mano e la barba di tre giorni, ma sono dettagli...

Attingo a mani basse dalla tradizione norrena. Forse qualche noticina serve, voi che dite?

Frodi di Gullinbursti è il primo cattivissimo che Aiolia incontra sul suo cammino (e che sfracagna di mazzate). Il suo nome fa capo al dio Freyr, mentre il suo epiteto è il nome del Cinghiale dalle setole dorate che accompagnava il dio stesso, Gullinbursti (= Setole d'Oro).

Tornano in scena Hilda, Freya e Asgard vittima dell'anello del Nibelungo. Poiché Asgard va un casino quest'anno (cit.), ho colto la palla al balzo. La Asgard del secondo film, l'Ardente Scontro degli Dei - quella di cui sto scrivendo, per capirci - si trova nel mio_ headcanon_, e quindi in un altro universo. La Asgard di Hilda si trova in un'altra linea temporale, quella in cui l'Aiolia del mio AU si ritrova bel bello, nonostante sia esploso davanti al Muro del Pianto (ecco perché la datazione è differente rispetto al canone classico).

Lyfia chi è? Nella mia testa è un personaggio ben definito - ne ho lasciato traccia qui. Vedremo se ci avrò preso!

Avete fatto la conoscenza dello Skogskyrkogården. È un cimitero monumentale di Stoccolma. Mi pareva giusto farlo tornare in scena.

Pensiero e Memoria sono Huginn e Muginn, i due corvi compagni di Odino.

Odino aka Il Viandante, aka Il Guercio eccetera eccetera - per gli amici Mimmo - è sia il dio della poesia sia un dio guerriero. Ha il vezzo di collezionare i guerrieri caduti sui cmapi di battaglia per formare l'esercito che guiderà durante il _Ragnarök._ Questi guerrieri si chiamano _Einherjar_. _Einherji_ al singolare e la definizione è quella che da Lyfia. E sì, _Ragnarök_ significa _Destino_ degli dei, non _Crepuscolo_. Pure se Crepuscolo ha il suo perché.

Le _Kenningar_ (sing._ kenning_) sono le eleganti metafore della tradizione norrena. Rimpiazzano con una perifrasi il nome di una cosa o di una persona. Nel _Beowulf_, ad esempio il mare è detto _La strada delle balene_. La guerra è _la Danza delle spade_, e così via.

_Gnipahellir _è la grotta presso la quale si accede a Hellheim, l'inferno della tradizione norrena. A guardia di questa grotta c'è un mastino infernale, Garmr. E se state pensando a Cerbero e all'Ade, state tranquilli. Senza scomodare la questione degli archetipi jungiani, c'è sempre da tenere in considerazione il fatto che i Dori provenivano dal nord. Dal profondo nord. Ed erano biondi e con gli occhi azzurri. Ora fate due più due da voi.

_"Like the scorpion said to the maiden as she lay dying, 'You knowed I was poison when you picked me up.' "_(Stephen King, _Wizard and Glass_, 1997)

Credo sia tutto. In caso qualcosa mi sia sfuggito, o non vi ci raccapezziate lo stesso, fate un fischio!

Grazie per aver letto fin qui e alla prossima!

_Coffee anyone?_


End file.
